A New Life and A New Soul
by 0time
Summary: After the manga, Daily Lives of High School Boys, ended. Tadakuni's life became ordinary and boring. Just as he is wondering what to do, a certain white hair teacher walked into his class.
1. Chapter 1: A New Life

**A New Life**

Same as usual, I'm just staring out the window as I wait for the teacher.

I am Tadakuni.

I am just your ordinary boy attending Sanada North Boys High, an ordinary high school.

My life until now was chaotic, especially when I hang out with my bad friends. Things never seem to go right, but it was indeed fun. But as soon as Yamauchi Yasunobu stopped drawing and marked the end of his manga, Daily Lives of High School Boys, my life had just returned to ordinary and boring days.

And here I am again, sitting here in class early in the morning as I wait for my homeroom teacher who's late again.

I buried my face into my arms and lay on the table as I wonder.

I wonder how long this kind of life will continue.

"Hey, have you heard that we are getting a new homeroom teacher today?"

"Ya! Ya! I heard rumors about it. But I wonder who it is…"

"I hope it's a beautiful young female teacher, I mean our homeroom teacher was a little too manly."

"Ahaha, I also hope it's a female teacher."

I took a peek at the boys whom are discussing about our new homeroom teacher as they drool about it.

(_Haha, typical boys these days._)

Getting a new homeroom teacher is indeed interesting or at least it feels refreshing. But as soon as that new teacher settles in, it will just be back to that boring school life again.

So I decided to go back to sleep in my arms.

"OI, the new teacher is here! Sit down quickly!"

A boy scout came running into the classroom and warns us about the new teacher's location. Everyone started to head for their desk so fast as if they were trained in the army. This happens every time we get a new teacher, we will act as good boy to get onto the teacher's good side.

(_Well, it won't hurt to be serious about school once._) I decided to sit up straight and have a good look at our new teacher.

A person walked into the classroom.

He has a spiky blonde hair and wears a white shirt with blue blazer and trouser.

"Huh? It's just Yoshitake! What the hell man?"

"Exactly dude! We just got excited for nothing!"

The boys were all booing to this late student and a bad friend of mine, Tanaka Yoshitake.

"Com'on guys. I was just leading the way to this classroom for our new teacher." Yoshitake made a sigh and walked back to his own desk, in front of Tabata Hidenori, as he drinks strawberry milk.

"That's right, boys." A man walked in slowly as soon as Yoshitake sat down and now stood at the front of the class. "Thanks to Tanaka-kun over there, that I was able to find this class."

In the end it was a male teacher.

He wears a blue polo shirt and a light brown trouser. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top and his black neck tie was a bit loose. He wears a big white coat and wears glasses to give impression of being a teacher. But his untidy attire really makes me question whether he qualifies to be a teacher. Especially the cigarette he's currently smoking and that messy white curly hair of his.

(_Wait, white natural perm…?_)

The boys were all disappointed to get a male teacher and all lost interest of him as they go "Uh~". But unlike others, I was dumb-folded. My eyes were wide opened and jaw dropped down as far as it can go.

Because I know who he is.

He's that certain samurai from that certain manga in that certain magazine.

His name is…

"I'm Sakata Gintoki." The man introduced himself while staring at us with his dead fish-like eyes. "But please call me Ginpachi-sensei when we are at school. That's all."

THAT'S RIGHT! IT'S HIM!

THE MAIN CHARACTER OF GINTAMA!

(_Eh? Why is he here? No, HOW DID HE GET INTO THIS WORLD? I mean he's totally from the 2D world!_)

I looked around the class but I see no one even noticed it! Why!?

Then I felt a tap from my left and turned to see Hidenori's shocked face.

"Hey, Tadakuni! Have you noticed yet?"

(I see. So you also noticed, Hidenori. Looks like I'm not insane.) I nodded to his question as I take this matter serious.

"I see, so you also noticed." Hidenori gulped and sweat started flow down his cheek. "I mean he's totally got the same voice as me! What should I do!?"

(_LIKE HELL I CARE! AND WAIT! WAS THAT THE FIRST THING YOU NOTICED ABOUT HIM!?_)

I then noticed Yoshitake trembling as he watches the teacher and I could also see sweat running down his face.

(_Huh, did Yoshitake also find out who this person is?_)

I wanted to ask him about it but I stopped as soon as I saw him making a weird face.

To be exact he looks like he is in pain and that's lots of sweat his got there.

(_Hmm? What's wrong him? Is it that scary to know his true identity? I know how you feel, Yoshitake._)

No, that was a lie.

Yoshitake wasn't trembling because of that, since I just noticed him holding his stomach with both arms. It seems like he has a stomach ache but from what?

Ah, the strawberry milk he stuffed inside the desk… I could see that the milk is way past the expiry date.

(_Ah~ that's why you always need to check what you eat… just put up your hand and ask the teacher so you could go to the toilet._)

Yoshitake was about to put up his hand but was stopped as our teacher begins his talk.

"Haa~ you brats show no spirit at all… " Ginpachi-sensei made another sigh and continued talking. "Com'on. You guys are all at high school. It's the time when you all have to enjoy your youth to the fullest. Look! Look at Tanaka-kun. Can't you guys be like him, trembling in excitement early in this morning? That's what I call YOUTH!"

(_SENSEI! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HE'S TREMBLING IN PAIN?_)

"He also helped me to get to this class this morning…" Ginpachi-sensei looked like he was touched in his heart. "So to award this good boy, I gave him mine and only strawberry milk."

(_SO IT WAS YOU!_)

"When you do good deeds, good things will be bestowed upon you. Please remember that."

(_NO! I DON'T SEE ANYTHING GOOD! ALL I SEE IS THE DESTRUCTION OF HIS STOMACH!_)

"Please stand up, Tanaka-kun. Show these boys that you are different."

(_PLEASE JUST SPARE HIM! JUST LET HIM GO TO THE TOILET DAMN IT!_)

To my surprise, Yoshitake stood up. But he did not stand up upon Ginpachi-sensei's request; instead he is trying to get to the toilet. The proof is he was moving his feet but I don't see any progress at all.

(_Is it because he's stomach is overloaded that he can't even bear anymore?_)

"See? Look at how splendid he is. You brats need to learn from him so you guys can become wonderful adults in the future."

(_AND I CAN JUST SEE AN EXAMPLE OF FAILURE IN FRONT OF ME, I MEAN DON'T YOU CHECK YOUR MILK?_)

"… or at least extend your hand to those that needs help…"

(_SENSEI! YOUR HELPER NEEDS HELP RIGHT NOW!_)

"That's all you need to be an adult like me."

(_BULLSHIT! But anyway, now is your chance. GO YOSHITAKE!_)

"Please sit down, Tanaka-kun"

(_OH GOD!_)

Yoshitake sat down. Did he give up?

No, I can still see him fighting.

(_Do your best, Yoshitake! The nightmare will end soon!_)

"Well, anyway. Let's introduce our new student."

(_Wait? What is this? We are getting both a new teacher and a new student on the same day?_)

"In case if you brats have been wondering, well, of course it's not strange at all. Since it's all fiction."

(_What the hell is he saying?_)

A boy, wearing glasses and short straight black hair, then enters the classroom. I know who he is, he's that famous straight man in that manga!

"My name is Shimura Shinpachi, from today onwards I will be attending this high school with everyone. Nice to meet you all."

The boy gave a slight bow and walked over to the seat behind me.

(_With him on board, I'm sure the situation will be controlled._)

"Alright, class. I will start by taking a roll call. Please respond when you hear your name." Ginpachi-sensei then took out the attendance list and looked at it with his dead fish-like eyes. "…"

"…"

"…"

(_He's rather taking long to read the list to himself, are there some names he can't pronounce?_)

"Haa... Well, whatever." Ginpachi-sensei made a big sigh and tosses away the list. "Let's just start the lecture since I'm a professional teacher."

(THEN DO YOUR JOB AS A TEACHER PROPERLY!)

"So please take out your textbook and turn to page 87."

(Eh! What textbook? And what subject does he teach? Wait! He's reading already!?)

""Ahan! "Manaka-dono, please turn off the light." Ignoring what Nishino said… Manaka attacks her like a beast, and rides her like a ho-""

(_WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE CONTENT!? WHAT THE HECK IS HE READING?_)

I looked over to him and saw him holding a JUMP… A JUMP!?

Why the heck does he have a JUMP for? Wait, why is he using it as a textbook!?

"Excuse me, sensei!" Shinpachi put his hand up.

(Yes! Shimura-san! Tell him about that JUMP of his! Show us the true power of Straight Man!)

"What is it, Shinpachi-kun?"

"The content you are reading now is inappropriate for young readers to read." Shinpachi said as he turns the pages of his own JUMP. "Could we turn and read the chapter about Maskkato vs Freezer after Marylin was killed? I'm sure readers are more interested in that."

(_YOU WERE WORRIED ABOUT THAT!? EH? YOU ALSO HAVE A JUMP?_)

I heard pages being turned and noticed that everyone has a JUMP on their desk.

Huh? Am I the only one that doesn't have one?

* * *

Right now I'm back at home, after this tiring day.

Yoshitake managed to hold it in and was able to go to the toilet after the lecture ended. But he wasn't able to walk home with me and Hidenori.

Hidenori went back home because his brother told him that there was an emergency in their house. I wonder what it was…

Well, anyways, I need to talk to someone quickly. I need to know whether I'm still dreaming or insane. I mean, this kind of thing could only happen in some manga or anime.

I decided to talk to my sister so I walked towards her room. As I was about to knock, I hear voices from within. It seems like she's got guests over and I think I heard some Chinese accent from within the conversation.

I guess it can't be helped so I decided to head back to my room and take a nap. Hopefully it will end this crazy dream. And so I reached over to the sliding door to my room and slide it open.

It was the usual big room with a rectangular wooden table in the middle and with 2 couches next to it. A sliding door is on the left which connects to the bedroom and another sliding door to the cabinet that stores my futons. There's also a big desk by the window with a president chair. And above that paper window hangs a big sign.

"SUGAR CONTENT" was written on the sign.

I smiled at this ordinary scene and close the door in front of me.

I rubbed my eyes and slide open the door again.

This time the scenery was different, but it's still the same room with one change.

There is a familiar person lying on one of the couches and reading JUMP.

So I smiled again and close the door in front of me.

"JUST WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!? WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?"

"You know, Dadaguni-kun, it's rude to slam the door." Ginpachi-sensei or right now Gintoki, who is wearing his white kimono and black shirt underneath, got up lazily from the couch and looks at me with his dead fish-like eyes. "Didn't your mother tell you not to play with the door so much. It's bad."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! JUST WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!? WHY IS THE YOROZUYA HERE? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM? " I was shouting on top of my lungs because it's a serious matter. "AND IT'S TADAKUNI! LEARN YOUR STUDENT'S NAME!"

"Blah, blah, blah, blah… Quit your babbling. It's annoying." Gintoki started to dig his ears with his small finger. "Well, to begin with… It's just Gen-san messed up with his invention again so my whole house was transported here."

"Huh? Transported here? Then my room is-"

"Don't worry, your room is safe with me. Just follow me and I will show you."

He walked out of the Yorozuya room and walked down the hallway as if he owns this house, which pisses me off. He then stopped before a wooden door and opened it.

"Here, your room is as good as new."

"As good as new you say…" This familiar room was indeed shiny and well polished but… "THIS IS THE FREAKING TOILET! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT A HUMAN WOULD SLEEP IN THE TOILET?"

"Ah~ sorry sorry. It's my mistake." Gintoki scratched the back of his head in an apologetic manner. "I just got a little lost in this house."

"Of course you will, this isn't even your own house!"

"Don't worry, follow me. This time I won't screw up." He led the way to the outside on the lawn of my house and pointed at the object in front of him. "Here, I'm sure this is your room."

"THIS IS JUST A KENNEL! AND WOW IT'S HUGE!"

"Well, you see… our pet is little too big for this kennel so we decided to let him stay in the house and moving out the unnecessary stuff."

"NO! WE DID NOT DECIDE ON THIS! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY UNNECESSARY STUFF? ME? AM I THE UNNECESSARY ONE?"

"Hey, Gin-san. We can't be so rude to our customer." Shinpachi came out after hearing all those tsukomi of mine.

"Customer? I'm the one who stays in this house."

"If that's the case then here." Shinpachi presented a box to me. "Congrats in moving to your new home."

"OIII! HOW MUCH MORE CAN YOU DEGRADE A PERSON!? HOW DID I JUST BECOME A HOMELESS!? AND YOU!" I pointed at Shinpachi. "DO YOUR STRAIGHT MAN'S JOB PROPERLY!"

*Drrr… Drrr…*

"Hello, Hidenori?" Ignoring the two idiots I picked up my cellphone that was vibrating in my pocket.

[Tadakuni! Please, hurry! Come to my house!] I could hear Hidenori is breathing heavily on the other side of the phone.

"What's wrong? Hidenori?"

[COME SAVE M-]

The call was cut off.

* * *

I'm running through the residential area towards Hidenori's house.

I left the calling to the cops to those two idiots back at home because they insisted. I don't think it was a bad idea since I know they seemed to be always involved in cases where the cops or the Shinsengumis are in charged of.

I was dashing at full speed because I could hear from Hidenori's voice.

This is some urgent business.

(_After turning right at that crossroad in front, I will be there in no time... So please be safe Hidenori..._)

"!"

As I turn the corner, a car was there as well. The car was traveling at a high speed and it would've hit me if the driver didn't pull up his handbrake.

(_Shoot! That scare the hell out of me!_)

The window by the driver's seat was rolled down, electrically, and the head of the driver came out from it. Even if he was wearing sunglasses but I could see him frowning, he is angry.

"HEY! Don't you watch the road? That was dangerous!" He was shouting furiously. Because of my recklessness, an accident could've happened.

"I'm really sorry." I stood up from the ground and walked close to the man to apologize.

"Lucky I was able to stop this car quick enough otherwise you would've been injured and I would've lose a job again!"

(_Eh? My life and his job has the same weight?_)

"Hasegawa. Don't be too rough on the kid." The window at the back seat was rolled down and an old man wearing yet another sunglasses, except it was see through. He's face and attitude sounds like a Yakuza which made me worried. "He may have been in some kind of emergency so he had to run like that. I understand his feelings since this old man here is always in that type of situation."

Woah~ Despite his looks he sounds like a very good man. That at least calmed down me down and I should give my thanks to him.

"So~" The kind Yakuza-looking old man took out a gun and pointed at me. "Would you kindly move out of the way when I count to 3. Because this old man here is in need to fend off the trash that are swarming my precious daughter in that convenient store."

(_Eh?_)

"One~"

*BAM!*

(_HE- HE SHOT!_) I dodged the shot as soon as he started counting.

"WHAT ABOUT 2 AND 3?!" I shouted a tsukomi by reflex and by doing so I could get shot at once more.

"I don't know those numbers. A man only needs to hear 1 to get through life."

"AND THAT 1 WOULD'VE ENDED MY LIFE!"

"Ahn!? You are still here?"

*BAM!* *BAM!*

He shot another two rounds before I manage to get away.

Not only Hidenori but it seems like my life is also on the line!

* * *

I finally arrived at Hidenori's house.

But just like my room, his house was walled up and inside the wall was some Edo-style estate. Instead of having "Tabata" written on the sign of his door, the sign now has "Shinsengumi" written on it.

I stood there dumb-folded and don't know whether I should enter or not.

"Tadakuni!" Hidenori ran out of the gate and grabbed onto me with tears (and snort) all over his face. "Please help me!"

"Wha-" I was stopped before I could say anything.

"Alright, alright. Break time is over. Time to go back to the new recruits' training." A boy around my age, he has red eyes and same hairstyle as Shinpachi but just greyish yellow color, grabbed Hidenori by his collar and dragged him back to that fortress. "Since you were trying to runaway, I will show you hell so you won't dare to disobey me again. hehe..."

I swear I could see a grin on that boy's face and hear Hidenori going "NOOOOOOoooo~".

A man with black hair came out and lit his cigarette. He then approached me and gave me a slight bow.

"I apologize to let you see that embarrassing moment of Shinsengumi." He then stood up straight and looked at me. "We have a few new recruits today but it seems like they couldn't handle the training and tried to escape from us. Such disgrace as a samurai."

"Huh? Samurai? What are you talking about? What are you going to do with Hidenori?"

"You ask many questions huh..." His eyes suddenly brightened. "Might you be interested in joining as well?"

"Hell no! Why would I join you after seeing my friend at that state?"

"Your friend? You mean that new recruit? Are you here to take him away from us secretly?"

"No! From what I see, you guys are the one that taking him away against his own will."

"Speaking about it..." He lowered his head to get close to me and put his hand underneath his chin making a thinking posture. "I actually never seen you before..."

"Of course you never, because we are from different world!"

"And those strange clothes..."

"This is the normal attire here!"

"Are you from within Earth?"

"What sort of question is that? Do I really look like I'm from outer space? It makes you sound more like an alien!"

"You sound a bit lunatic to me..." He lean back to straighten his back. "Hey, let me check your ID."

"Huh? ID? Well, here." I presented my ID to him.

"What is this? A video rental card?"

"It's an ID! Wait! Why are you searching me? Watch it!? I will call the cops!"

"Ahn. What crazy stuff are you sprouting out? I AM the cop here and I don't see anything that could cast away your suspicion."

"Of course you won't! The suspicious ones are you folks!"

"So I determine that you might be a spy of the Joi and arrest you right now."

"HOW DID YOU ARRIVE TO THAT CONCLUSION!? AND THE GUY YOU SHOULD BE ARRESTING IS RIGHT THERE!" I pointed at the long-haired man walking with a duck creature.

"IT'S NOT "THE GUY"! IT'S KATSURA!" That man shouted at me with an angry face.

"KATSURAAAAAAA!"

Both the boy and the man launched a bazooka at that long-haired man. The men began their chase on that wanted man who I recognized as Katsura Kotaro.

He managed to save my life.

* * *

"Karasawa!"

I was shouting his name in front of his house. Because he was my last resort that I could find.

(_I'm sure he has an idea to deal with this situation since he is always good in handling his idiotic neighbors._)

I knocked on his door again but I don't any reply. I had a bad feeling about this and out of curiosity I placed my hand on the handle of the door. To my surprise the door wasn't locked so I got inside of his house.

(_If the door was open then surely he is in his house._)

I began searching for him and my first destination was his living room. As I begin opening the sliding door to his living room I explain my problem as well.

"Hey, Karasawa! What should I do!? The characters from Gintama ar-" I stopped after I opened the door.

Of course I found Karasawa in this room and as well as three other people. They were sitting, on the tatami, around a square table and they were all quietly staring at me, smiling.

Karasawa had his back facing me and his head was as low as he possibly could.

On his right was a girl that I hardly ever talk to but I know she was the Archdemon Karasawa feared of. She was smiling at me with a big crescent smile pointing upwards but her eyes were pointing down.

In front of Karasawa was a man in purple kimono with orange butterfly/moth patterns on it. He was smiling at me while looking at me with one of his eyes (the other was covered in bandage) and his chin was pointed a bit higher than normal which gave me an impression of him looking down at me.

On Karasawa's left was a boy, with orange hair and tied a braid at the back,who wears a Chinese type of clothing. He was smiling at me with his squinted eyes.

Even though they were smiling but I could only feel strong murderous intent from them. So I decided to close the door and pray Karasawa good luck.

This is when I noticed, that my life became chaotic again because of a certain person who decided to write a fanfic...

* * *

Author's note:

Thank you people for taking your time to read this. I decided to make this fanfic after noticing that a cross over with Gintama and Daily Lives of High School Boys exists.

Well ... at first I was really motivated but as I go I question myself about these jokes I make... "Are they good enough" is what I always ask myself when I wrote this. So soon I got a little de-motivated ... ahahaha

But anyways, I will still continue writing but the jokes will depend on what inspiration I get from my daily lives. So don't expect too much.


	2. Chapter 2: Daily Shorts 1

"Gintoki!" A woman's voice invaded into my dream. "Hey! Gintoki stop pretending you are asleep!"

I woke up after hearing such familiar voice; I could recognize the owner of this voice because Gintoki always hears it every now and then.

I snuck my head out of my room(temp)/ kennel, located in my lawn, in order to deliver the punchline as this old woman say…

"Gintoki! Where's this month's rent?"

"THIS IS NOT EVEN YOUR HOUSE, GRANNY!"

* * *

**Day after The Storm**

It was yesterday when those people from Gintama started to appear in this world. I still couldn't believe this and my friends are oblivious to all of these crazy stuffs.

(Even though some of them are suffering from them.)

I placed my hand at my chest and pray for the safety of Hidenori and Karasawa.

I entered my class, Class 2A, and it seems like most of the students are here already. Therefore the other students should beware of getting late.

While thinking about that, my body moves automatically over to my desk as I think about those boring stuff. My desk was located next to my bad friends so my mouth moved on its own to greet Hidenori (who is on my left) and Yoshitake (a desk in front of Hidenori).

"Sup, guys. How's it going?" Both of them were still facing the front when I greeted them. It seems like something serious came up.

"Yo~ Tadakuni. It's good to see you on time." The muscular Hidenori turned and greeted me with his usual deep voice…

Wait…

"Who the heck are you!?" I jumped up from my seat after seeing a man, who looks like a pro body builder, sitting on Hidenori's seat.

"What are you talking about, Tadakuni. It's me." The man stood up and pointed his thumb towards himself. "I'm Jack."

"NO, WHO ARE YOU! I DON'T KNOW ANYONE CALLED "JACK"! Wait, you are Hidenori!" I immediately came to that conclusion after realizing that Hidenori likes the name Jack for some reason.

"Tsk! Ya, you got it right."

"Why are you disappointed? And since when did you get this built? The Hidenori I know wasn't like this."

"Heh. How naïve, Tadakuni." Hidenori stood up on top of his chair and made an expression of being impressive. "I spent most of my yesterday training!"

"WHAT? It's impossible to gain so much muscle in one day!"

Hidenori then gave me a smirk, "Haven't you heard that "it takes 3 days for a man to grow out of his boot"."

"NO, I DON'T THINK I'VE EVER HEARD OF IT AND IT'S NOT EVEN THE SECOND DAY OF YOUR TRAINING!"

"Hmph. Too naïve, Tadakuni." The muscular Yoshitake stood on his desk making an impressive-like look on his face.

"Wait! Even you have gained muscle! What's going on? And why do you two have to stand on something to look impressive?"

"I, too, have gone through intensive training yesterday…" Yoshitake clenched his fist and there are some tears flowing out his eyes to show how hard the training was, "in the toilet."

"WHAT SORT OF TRAINING COULD YOU HAVE DONE IN THE TOILET!? AND WHAT, YOU WERE STILL IN THE TOILET AFTER YOU WENT HOME?"

"Huh? Tadakuni, haven't you heard that "It takes 3 days for a man to grow out of his toilet seat"."

"I DEFINITELY NEVER HEARD OF THAT!" I was shouting on top of my lungs in order to beat some sense back to these guys. "AND THREE DAYS? THAT'S HORRIBLE!"

"And because of that training, I managed to learn a new skill…" Yoshitake ignored my tsukomi and continued with his story. "I found out that reading a manga is better than reading a novel while taking a dump."

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MUSCLE TRAINING!"

(_And_ _that's not even a skill!_)

"DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU COULD GAIN MUSCLE FROM DOING RANDOM STUFF LIKE "FIST OF NORTHERN STAR"?"

"Calm down, Tadakuni-kun." Shinpachi came towards my direction. Maybe I was shouting too loud and disturbed the other students. "Take it easy, the class is about to start so I advice you not to waste too much energy on thi-"

Shipachi was cut off from his sentence when the late Motoharu accidently bumped him.

"Oh, I'm so-"Motoharu was about to apologize but made a scary face after seeing Shipachi's glasses fell on the floor. For some reason I actually went onto my knees and started shouting.

"SHINPACHI-KUN!"A lot of people gathered after hearing the terrible thing that happened to Shinpachi.

"Huh? What happened?"

"Hey! Shinpachi-kun! Can you hear me?"

"Shinpachi-kun! Are you alright!"

"Someone call an ambulance! QUICK!"

"Motoharu! YOU MURDERER!"

"What have I done…"Motoharu grabbed onto his hair as he realized the terrible thing he has just done. "Father… Mother… I'm sorry."

"OIIII! THAT'S NOT EVEN ME! WHY ARE YOU GUYS MAKING SUCH A BIG FUSS ABOUT MY GLASSES?" Shinpachi delivered his famous tsukomi.

"What's up with this commotion early in this morning? Don't you brats know that homeroom is about to start." Ginpachi-sensei came and tried to grasp the reason behind the shouting.

"Gin-san, you came at the right time." Shinpachi was relieved to finally get an adult on the scene. "Please snap them out of their idiocy."

"Ah~ it's about your glasses right? Alright, I will teach these brats that joke have already been used too much."Ginpachi-sensei started to push students away in order to separate the crowd. "You brats, hurry up back to your seats, there is nothing to look at except for a pair of outdated glasses…SHINPACHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE FLOOR?"

"NOT YOU TOO! AND WHO THE HECK ARE YOU REFERRING TO AS A PAIR OF OUTDATED GLASSES?"

"I'm sorry, sensei. It was me." Motoharu step forward and tried to confess his crime. "It was a mistake… I didn't know he would fall after I bumped into him… you can report me to the cops…"

"Don't worry Motoharu-kun. Shinpachi is alright." Ginpachi-sensei picked up the glasses. "See? He just had a scratch, nothing big. Here, I will take Shinpachi back to his desk and all of you should go back to your seat because homeroom is going to start."

"Sensei… Thank you…" Tears of being touched could be seen in the corner of Motoharu's eyes.

Everyone all headed towards their desks upon Ginpachi-sensei instruction. Ginpachi-sensei headed towards Shinpachi's desk and places the glasses on the seat.

"Here we go, now we are ready for class. Right, Shinpachi-kun?"

"LIKE HELL WE ARE READY!" Shinpachi kicked Ginpachi-sensei's head into his desk and somehow I'm also snapped out of the curse of Shinpachi's glasses. "AND WHAT'S UP WITH THAT GOOD TEACHER DRAMA SCENE? YOU THINK THIS IS "GTO"?"

"Oh, good to see you. Shinpachi-kun." Ginpachi-sensei turned his bleeding face towards Shinpachi.

"Good to see me my ass! Weren't we talking to each other a few minutes before?"

"What?" Ginpachi-sensei was surprised to hear that statement as he wipes off the blood on his face. "There are 2 of you?"

"THERE IS ONLY ONE AND THAT'S ME!"

"But the one sitting on the chair looks like you… no, it looks more like Shinpachi than you!"

"Are you implying that I'm just an accessory?" Shinpachi said it sarcastically. Maybe he is just making a joke.

"That's right, Shinpachi-kun." Ginpachi-sensei was looking at the glass that was placed on the chair.

"At least look at me when you address me." Shinpachi spat.

"So by the rules of this school, I am going to confiscate your belonging that is against the dress code of this school."

"HOW IS WEARING A GLASSES AGAINST THE DRESS CODE?" After Shinpachi finished, Ginpachi-sensei grabbed Shinpachi by his arm. "HUH? WHY ARE YOU GRABBING ME? EH? AM I THAT "BELONGING"YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT?"

"Come to me after-school…" Ginpachi-sensei suddenly stopped by the window next to me and gave a sigh. Both Shinpachi and I are puzzled. "To carry such a troublesome object to school… maybe I should just throw it out the window?"

"Eh? What are you- AHHHHhhhhhh~" Shinpachi was lift up and really thrown down the window.

"WHY?!" (_WHY?!_) Both my mouth and mind said the same thing after witnessing such scene. "D-DID YOU JUST TOSS SHINPACHI-KUN DOWN THE WINDOW? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Why do you ask?" Ginpachi-sensei made a face like it's the obvious thing to do to throw someone out the window. "Since it was heavy and big, it will be troublesome to carry it back to my office."

"That doesn't mean you should throw it out! I mean you were even throwing a person out!"

"Don't worry." Ginpachi-sensei put both of his hands on top of my shoulders; I think he did that to make me know everything is alright. "Since he is Shinpachi so he will be all good. He is a pro after-all."

"PRO IN WHAT?! AN OBJECT BEING THROWN DOWN FROM THE SECOND FLOOR WILL SURELY BE DAMAGED! LET ALONE A PERSON!"

Ginpachi-sensei gave me a puzzled look. "Hmm? Tadakuni… Haven't you heard that "A tiger will put its child in dangerous situation so it could learn more about survival"?"

"ALL I SEE WAS YOU SENDING SHINPACHI-KUN STRAIGHT DOWN TO HIS DEATH!"

Drrr… Drrr…

"Hello? Yes, it's me." Hidenori picked up his phone and answered it as if he was trained in an army. "Alright, I will be there."

After ending the call and putting his phone back into his pocket, Hidenori started to climb out of the window next to his.

"Wait! What are you doing?" I can't help but to ask as Hidenori puts his left on the window.

"Sorry, Tadakuni… but duty calls."

He then grabbed onto the rope that was dropped from a helicopter and it took him away before I could even I could even respond.

"Shinsengumi… " I mumbled softly as I recognize the symbol on the helicopter. "Huh, sensei? Is Hidenori working for them, the cops? Isn't it too dangerous for him and he is not even in the legal age yet?!"

"Don't worry; we have all sorts of kids working on all sort of jobs in my world."

(_What sort of world is that?_)

Grrr… Grrr…

"Oh, that was me." Yoshitake confessed that weird sound was from him and before I could respond he is already halfway out the window.

"Sorry, Tadakuni… but duty calls."

"Wait! Where are you going?" I'm sure he isn't hired by absurd guys like the Shinsengumi.

"To the toilet."

"YOU JUST WANTED TO TAKE A SHIT! AND WOW, YOUR STOMACH IS STILL UPSET FROM THAT STRAWBERRY MILK?" Yoshitake jumped out as I make my tsukomi. "AND CAN'T YOU GUYS AT LEAST USE THE DOOR? THIS IS THE SECOND FLOOR!"

I noticed that only my voice could be heard. I looked towards the rest of the class and all of them were facing the front and was all quiet.

(_What the hell? Why are they all keeping quiet after seeing all that? Are they just ignoring these absurd stuffs that's happening right before their eyes?_)

"Yo, guys. I'm back." It was Hidenori's normal Gintoki-voice.

I look towards the window and saw the normal Hidenori climbing down the window with a big brown bag behind him.

(_That was fast! And wow, Hidenori is back to normal._)

"Since we are only out there to rescue a person from a falling off a building so it was over in an instant." Another person also climbed through the window.

It's the black-haired Vice Commander of Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toshirou.

"And here is the person we have rescued."

Hijikata opened the brown bag and revealed the content inside.

It was...

(_SHINPACHI-KUN!?_)

"Since we were able to save this kid and at the same time train our new recruit so I would say this mission was a success."

(_Success? Can't you see that Shinpachi-kun has mud and bruises all over him? Furthermore he's eyes are all rolled back!_)

"...and I believe he is the accessory of that four-eyes." He was pointing at Shinpachi-kun's glasses and started to walk over to it while carrying Shinpachi.

(_How mean! Calling a person an "accessory" even though he's a cop._)

"Hey, you. You should take good care of your possessions. We are not always there for you, okay?" Hijikata tried to shove Shinpachi into the desk. "Huh? That's strange... This won't fit into the desk."

(_Of course it won't. It wasn't even meant to keep a person in it from the beginning._)

"AHAHAHA! How naive, Shinsengumi!" A long-hair person wearing my school's uniform was standing by the door. "Haven't you heard that "It takes an accessory 3 days to grow out of their desk"?"

(_ENOUGH WITH THAT SAYING! YOU GUYS ARE OBLIVIOUSLY JUST ABUSING IT!_)

"You! You are...!" Hijikata was staring at Katsura in disguise with a surprised look.

(_Did he find out?_)

"Who are you?"

(_HOW COULD YOU NOT NOTICE? HE IS JUST WEARING A SCHOOL UNIFORM AND A FAKE THICK MUSTACHE!_)

"Me? I'm just your average student of this school." Katsura pointed his thumb at himself. "The name is Fruit Punch Samurai G."

(_THERE'S NO SIGN OF AVERAGE IN THAT NAME! AND FURTHERMORE, THERE'S NO WAYS A STUDENT WILL HAVE SUCH NAME!_)

"Oh, nice to meet you. Fruit Punch Samurai G." Hijikata extended his hand and shook hands with Katsura. "I am Hijikata Toshirou."

(_He bought it? That obvious lie?_)

"So what do you think we should do with this piece of "accessory"?"

"That? All we need to do is open the storage locker here and place it inside." Katsura placed Shinpachi inside the locker where all the cleaning equipments are kept. "Then we close it and pretend nothing had happened."

(_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? A TERRORIST IS TEACHING A COP HOW TO HIDE A CORPSE!_)

"Oh~ That's a lot of help. Thanks."

"You are welcome. Then see you later."

"Bye."

(_And both the cop and terrorist became good buddies!_)

"Yo, guys. I'm back." It was Yoshitake with his normal voice. He jumped down from the window and sat on his in his own desk.

"Huh? Yoshitake, I could understand that Hidenori could get through the window by using the helicopter but how did you do that?"

"It's easy." Yoshitake showed a proud face. "I used the window from the class next to ours."

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST WALK IN THROUGH THE DOOR IF YOU CAN DO THAT WITH THE ROOM NEXT TO OURS?"

"Alright, lets start the lecture." Ginpachi-sensei tried to settle the class down by starting his lecture. He took out his JUMP and started reading. ""Ahan! "Manaka-dono, please turn off the light." Ignoring what Nishino said… Manaka attacks her like a beast, and rides her like a hor-"."

"WE HAVE ALREADY GONE THROUGH THAT! JUST HOW DESPERATE ARE YOU TRYING READ THAT CHAPTER!"

* * *

**A Daily Meeting**

The Student Council of Sanada North Boys High School has a strange reputation among the students from different school.

It's because the Student Council is managed by a bunch of delinquent-looking students...

There is a blond hair delinquent-looking student, the Vice President.

There is a cap-wearing delinquent-looking student, Karasawa Toshiyuki.

There is also a delinquent-looking delinquent, Motoharu.

And last the foolish-looking fool, the President.

"OI!" Motoharu shouted in rage while facing the President, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY "DELINQUENT-LOOKING DELINQUENT"? IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!"

"Calm down, calm down." The President was holding both his hands out to cool off Motoharu while sitting, luxury, on his president chair. "To make things fair I even called myself a fool in the intro."

"No, you were just being an idiot!"

"You two, please quiet it down, we are trying to have a meeting." Said the Vice President while standing in front of the white board.

"..." Said Karasawa while sitting in front of the table that is in front of the Vice President that is in front the white board.

"HE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Motoharu was shouting in a direction where no one could be seen. "AND WHAT'S UP WITH THOSE "IN FRONT"? IT'S TOO LONG! WHAT ARE YOU? A AMATEUR WRITER!?"

"Relax, Motoharu... You've been shouting since the beginning of this section."

"What do you mean by "this section", Pres? You know you shouldn't say something like that!"

"Don't worry, Motoharu~ Since nobody even cares about that stuff these days." The President said as he took a seat on the chair next to the Vice President, "So what meeting are we having today?"

"Hmm... It's about our reputations the students from other schools have about us." The Vice President said with a frown on his face.

"Hoo~ What about it." The President looks serious, maybe it is because he is the President.

"Back in the days, there are a lot of bad rumors about our Student Council because of our delinquent looks..." The Vice President made a small pause there before continuing. One could see that he is having trouble to get the next bit out. "But lately their opinions have changed after helping the students from other school."

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" The President made a smile of satisfaction as if he is a father seeing his sons growing up. "What's the problem with that?"

"The problem comes after that!" Vice President said in a manner as if he is actually asking for advice. "We've been asked to help with the problems other students have! Even with finding a lost dog!"

"It's because you and Karasawa never refuses it!" Motoharu slammed on the table. "That's why they all just come to us to do odd jobs!"

"But they have their own Student Council-"

"**It's their** Student Council that's sending them to us!"

"…" The Vice President couldn't say anything.

"…" Karasawa didn't say anything.

"And wait!" Motoharu shouted as if he just realized something. "Karasawa hasn't spoken once yet. What's wrong?"

"Ah~ him… He's just sulking over being mistaken for the wrong person." The Vice President looked at Karasawa and then closed his eyes. "Apparently some reviewer thought he was the Shogun of Gintama."

"WHAT!? This some serious problem!" Motoharu was astonished that a person such as Karasawa with so such distinctive trait be mistaken as someone else.

"Alright!" The President raised his right hand high in excitement. "Let's find this reviewer and teach him a lesson."

"F-I-N-D T-H-E R-E-V-I-E-W-E-R…" The Vice President wrote the same thing on the white board. "Okay, now we got one thing settled."

"No, we didn't even solve our primary objective." Motoharu commented in a cold voice.

*Kong* *Kong*

A few knocks at the door interrupted the meeting and the Vice President went to open the door.

"Yes? Do you need anything from the Student Council?" The Vice President asked the person who knocked the door.

The person or rather the thing is actually a duck-looking creature or costume. It was staring at the Vice President with its wide eyes and was saying nothing. It didn't say anything but instead lift up a white wooden sign with words written on it.

"[Have you seen this person?]" The creature presented a picture of a long-haired man to the Vice President.

"No, we haven't…" The Vice President gave some thought. "So he's lost, huh. What is his name?"

The creature turned the sign around, "[His name is Fruit Punch Samurai G.]"

"IT'S NOT "FRUIT PUNCH SAMURAI G"!" A loud angry voice could be heard within the school. "IT'S KATSURA!"

"[That's him!]"

"Alright! Motoharu, Karasawa! Let's go chase him down!"

"See! This is exactly what I was complaining about…" Motoharu complained as he got up.

"…" Karasawa was still speechless but still got up.

The three left with the creature to find the lost man leaving the President all alone in the room.

"…" The President still has his earlier position with his hand high in the air.

He then looked at the door where everyone just left and put down his hand. He walked over to his desk and sat down on his president chair. He made a thinking pose by placing both his hands in front of his mouth.

"I am the President they voted for, right?"

It was a question that arises from being left alone all the time.

* * *

**The Literature… Man!? **

During the afternoon when the sun begins to set and the wind fly through the city quietly; Hidenori would normally lay on the riverbank that is relatively close to the bridge. He comes here regularly, to stare off at the river or at the sky, in order to kill time because both of his bad friends had part-time jobs to do. But there is another reason for him to come here…

(_Because it's fun chatting with her._)

Yes, since the day after meeting "her", the Literature Girl, this place became a place he would enjoy coming. Whenever they meet in this place, they would normally exchange words that are beyond human understanding. Of course the girl will not always be the one here with Hidenori… sometimes other people would come and sit behind Hidenori (unintentionally) and Hidenori also tried those strange words on them which led to many awkward moments or the Literature Girl chasing after them.

(_She's late…_)

It's been at least an hour past their "usual meeting time" but she had yet to appear.

(_Maybe she has some urgent to attend… Oh? She's here._)

Just as Hidenori was about to give up and head home, a few footsteps came from behind him and stopped.

So he decided to turn his head towards the girl and greet her.

"Hey. The win-" He suddenly stopped after noticing that the person wasn't the girl he was waiting for.

The person who took a seat behind Hidenori was a man with curly white-hair and wearing a white kimono. That man had a JUMP in his hand.

He is…

(_Why is Sensei here!?_) Hidenori quickly turned his head to the front facing the river. (_Why is he here reading JUMP? And why does he have to sit behind me? It's so awkward!_)

Gintoki suddenly picked up his head from his Jump and noticed that he was sitting behind Hidenori. He begins staring at Hidenori.

(_Wait, on second thought... since we are men so there shouldn't be any awkwardness between us, right?_)

After a few seconds, as if it was a sudden realization, Gintoki quickly put his book up his face to hide away his awkwardness.

(_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? IT WILL MAKE THIS AWKWARD IF YOU ACTED ALL AWKWARD!_)

There was silence among those two men and as time pass the awkwardness increases.

(_This won't do! If we continue like this then none of us can leave without hurting each others' feeling._)

After a few more seconds of silence Hidenori decided to break this heavy atmosphere.

(Alright! _Here comes my poser phrase!_)

"The wind is tr-"

"The wind is troubled today."

(_Eh!? I can't believe he stole my line! But how!? And I never knew that line was such an embarrassing line until I hear it from someone else… I can't believe I used it on so many people!_)

Hidenori, with his astonished face, peeped back at Gintoki to see Gintoki staring at the river with a distant look.

(_What the hell! He's really into this! He looks like he is waiting for a reply! Damn it, I guess I have no choice._)

"But this wind is wee-"

"But this wind is weeping a little."

(_HEY! WHAT'S THE POINT IN WAITING FOR A REPLY IF YOU ARE GOING TO ANSWER it YOURSELF!?_) A cross-shaped vein could be seen on Hidenori's head. (_AND HE STOLE MY LINE AGAIN! JUST HOW IS HE DOING SO?_)

Hidenori noticed that Gintoki was flipping through the pages of his JUMP.

(_It can't be! After-all "Daily Lives Of Highschool Boys" is only publish on GANGAN ONLINE not in JUMP!_)

"AHAHAHA! This manga is so funny!" Gintoki was holding a smartphone in his hand. "Reading GANGAN Online is quite amazing isn't it, Tabata-kun?"

"…" Hidenori looks like he wanted to cry. He stood up and started running towards the bridge. "GIVE BACK MY FANTASY AND MY WORRIES!"

"Hmm? What's up with him?"

Gintoki watched Hidenori's figure disappear and then resume reading manga on his smartphone. Everything was all good until he felt something bad is going to happen.

"!?" Gintoki looked back and saw a girl with long black-hair and she was surrounded by a dark aura.

"…" The girl said nothing but approached Gintoki slowly… And!

* * *

**The Indoor Adventure 3**

"I'm bored…" Hidenori was staring out the paper window of the Yorozuya's lobby. "Let's do some Dragon Quest."

Yoshitake closed the manga he was reading in response to Hidenori's proposal.

"Wait! Are we seriously doing it again?" I protested to Hidenori who was casually taking a seat in front of me.

"Please choose your adventure log." Hidenori used a machine voice to make him sound like the system of a game.

"Oi! Are you even listening to me?" Hidenori was just staring at me; he looks like he is waiting for a reply. "Alright, then… I will choose adventu-"

Suddenly Yoshitake grabbed Hidenori into one of his arms and point a "hand-"gun at Hidenori.

"Uwoooo! Uwooo! Don't come any closer!" Yoshitake shouted in a deep voice. "Don't you care what will happen to her?"

"Pa- Papa!"

"I HAVEN'T EVEN CHOSEN MY ADVENTURE LOG YET! And why are we starting from this scene? I thought I saved before!"

"Relax, Tadakuni." Hidenori reverted back to himself. "It's just a preview to get those three into the story."

Hidenori pointed at the Yorozuya trio who are staring at us… Do they want to join us?

"Then do we have to act all that out from the beginning?"

"Heh! what are you asking, Tadakuni? That will take too much effort." Hidenori made a smirk as if he looking at idiot. "We could just narrate it out instead."

"THEN DO THAT FROM THE BEGINNING!"

Hidenori ignored me and begins his narration…

"We are the one of the armies fighting the Demon King. We starting training and…" Hidenori paused a bit before continuing. "Then we were on our way to save a little girl and encountered a Demon King. Thus we were defeated."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SKIPPING IN THE NARRATION FOR?! I TOTALLY DON'T GET WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"Don't worry Tadakuni. Look." Hidenori pointed at the trio whom are discussing among themselves. "It seems like they understand the whole story from head to tail."

(_That's a miracle!_)

"So you mean…" Gintoki voiced out their final result from their discussion. "You guys are a bunch of Heroes whom are tasked to save a little girl and fight the monsters called "Demon King"."

"LOOK! THEY TOTALLY MISUNDERSTOOD YOUR SUMMARY!"

"Alright. Looks like everyone was saved by the priest of this town." Yoshitake said with a deep voice.

"Wait! Don't just move the story forward on your own!"

"Since we have lost to the Demon King so all of our equipments are all broken as well." Hidenori said in a deep voice and starting to take our his clothe. Yoshitake was also doing the same.

"wait, Wait, WAIT! What the hell are you guys taking off your shirts for?" I'm trying to stop them from taking this indecent action in front of the readers otherwise the author will have to change the rating of this fanfic.

"Rookie, you fool!" Yoshitake with the same deep voice scolded me. "What is the point in wearing armor that serves no use anymore?"

"No, my clothes are completely fine... Hey! Stop grabbing onto my shirt! Are you trying to tear it?"

"Beware that those damaged equipment will bring nothing but misfortune to the wearer." Hidenori used a funny voice that I don't even know how to describe.

"YOU GUYS ARE THE ONES THAT ARE TRYING TO BRING MISFORTUNE TO ME! STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME A EXHIBITIONIST!" I finally managed to push those half-naked freaks away from me and they also seemed to give up on me. I sighed in relieve and asked. "And who the hell are you two anyway? I won't know just by listening to your voice."

"I'm the Captain." The Captain (Yoshitake) said in his usual deep voice.

"I'm Depp, Bathhouse Owner, Hopper and Jack." Depp, Bathhouse Owner, Hop...

"STICK TO ONE CHARACTER AT A TIME! ARE YOU TRYING TO CONFUSE ME ON PURPOSE!"

"Phew... it's quite cold here isn't it?" The Captain (Yoshitake) was rubbing his arms to generate heat.

"Ah, ah. I think it's because it's winter in this town now." Jack (Hidenori) said in his deep voice.

_"_The thing that is in winter right now is your head! It's because you idiots took off your clothes!" Tadakuni (Tadakuni) said in his usual voice. "IF THE NAME AND VOICE ARE THE SAME THEN DON'T BOTHER NARRATING IT! AND SINCE WHEN DID A NARRATOR APPEAR?"

"Alright! Rookie, Jack! Let's walk around the town and ask whether there is something that could warm us up." The Captain (Yoshitake) made an order.

"Okay, let's the mission start!"

"JUST PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES!"

Hidenori and Yoshitake ignored my comment and continued are their own. But all they do is walking around the room while rubbing their arms.

But it's not just them walking around but there another two. It was Gintoki and Kagura.

"What are you doing?" I approached Gintoki.

"Huh? Can't you see that I'm a NPC of this town? AH!" The NPC (Gintoki) suddenly made a face as if he just remembered something. "Welcome to the town of... something."

"IF YOU HAVEN'T THOUGHT OUT THE TOWN NAME THEN DON'T SAY IT! AND DO WE REALLY NEED NPC IN THIS TYPE OF ROLE PLAYING?"

"Hah... haven't you seen in RPG that NPC's are everywhere. They are essential characters needed in the game. Imagine a RPG without NPC's... How will the Player collect information without them?"

(He's got the point. A RPG does need NPC's after-all since it's like a virtual world of its own.)

"Sukonbu, monjayaki and monjayaki." NPC (Kagura) is talking to the Captain (Yoshitake).

"I see, I see. So that's a useful information to defeat the Demon King." The Captain looks delighted and started to write things on his notebook (Yoshitake's palm).

(_HOW IS THAT USEFUL!? I THINK SHE JUST WANTED TO EAT! AND WAIT HOW DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT SHE SAID?_)

"Those two... must be pros." Gintoki showed a shocked face.

"Pros in what? Idiocy?"

"Leave them be, Tadakuni." ?'?'? (Shinpachi) said with a sigh. "It's one of their ways of having fun."

"Is this also your way of having fun?" I gave a disgusted look to Shinpachi.

"Of course not! I'm not some kind of pervert!"

"Then could you please explain why are you standing on one leg with your arms stretched out like that?" I tried stepping away from him a little. "And furthermore, why are you only wearing your underwear?"

"It can't be helped right? Whenever we are into this kind of game, I always have to become something like a Pachi (Christmas Tree) or Pachi (Punching bag)."

"And now? What kind of Pachi are you?"

"I dunno... maybe some kind of statue of this no-name town."

"I pity you..."

"WELL DONE! Tadakuni! You have found Pachi!" My conversation was interrupted by Captain (Yoshitake) who was running towards us with Jack (Hidenori). "With this sacred item you found we could get an incredible blessing from it."

"Incredible blessing?" Both Shinpachi and I questioned at the same time.

"That's right! Tadakuni! It's the blessing we needed the most." Jack (Hidenori) sped up to keep up with the Captain's (Yoshitake) high speed. "The blessing we needed the most is... WARMTH!"

As soon as the word "WARMTH" was said, a punch from each of the running people landed on Shinpachi's face and stomach.

(_THIS PACHI HERE IS STILL JUST A PUNCHING BAG!_)

But that's not the end of it, they combo'ed their punches with more punches in various parts of Shinpachi.

"STOP! ARE YOU GUYS TRYING TO KILL HIM?!" I tried pulling Hidenori's hand to stop this heartless assault on Shinpachi.

"ARE YOU STUPID, TADAKUNI!" Jack (Hidenori) shouted in rage and I received a punch in my stomach as well. "Why are you trying to stop us? To us he is like Santa of Warmth!"

"AND TO HIM YOU GUYS ARE LIKE SATAN FROM HELL!"

Both Yoshitake and Hidenori ignored me and continued with their evil actions.

(Damn, I need to find something that will stop them otherwise this section of work can't be published!)

I looked around the room hurriedly to see if there is something that could do the work and my eyes happened to stop on a person.

It was Kagura.

She was standing there and watching how Shinpachi was beaten up by my bad friends. She doesn't look so happy about that.

(Shoot! If those two continue beating down her friend then they will be exorcised by her! I need to stop them quick.)

"!"

Just before I could voice out my warning, Kagura already dashed towards them and clenched her fists.

Her fist was quick and precise and they landed on the stomach of... Shinpachi?

(_WHY!? WHY IS AN NPC JOINING THE SIDE OF THE ANTI-HEROES?_)

"Monjayaki!" Kagura shouted on top of her voice while repetitively beating Shinpachi. "GIVE ME MONJAYAKI!"

(_EEEEEH!? YOU ARE PUNCHING HIM JUST FOR THAT?! HOW DESPERATE ARE YOU! AND WAIT, ARE YOU GOING TO EAT UP WHAT HE THROWS UP!_)

"Zzzz..." Gintoki is lying on a couch.

(WHAT THE HELL! GIN-SAN IS FAST ASLEEP! SINCE WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN? HOW WAS HE ABLE TO SLEEP IN A ROOM WHERE SOMEONE IS GETTING TORTURED?)

Suddenly, the door to this room was slid opened and my little sister stepped in. Everyone stopped and looked at her as if she had caught all the attention of the people in this room.

She looked around the room, which was in a mess now, and sighed.

"Kagura-chan, dinner is ready so let's leave those idiots here and go to eat." She then left the room with another sigh.

"Yahoooo! FOOD!" Kagura ran after my little sister.

"Phew... That was quite some workout, huh. Time to go home, Yoshitake."

"Right after you, Hidenori."

The duo left shortly after Kagura.

"Maybe I will go out to buy some Strawberry Milk." Gintoki said and went out of the house.

All the people have left leaving only me and Shinpachi, lying on the floor, who was surrounded by Monjayaki. I looked around the room and then looked down on Shinpachi.

"Hey." I was the one that broke the silence. "Should I save at this point?"

"Please... do..."

* * *

**Funky Girl's Preview**

"Hi, hi! Everyone! Finally it's our time for debut!"

"Wow, I never knew we would have some time here in this fanfic."

"Well, we are only here as a replacement for "author's note". Yanagin, Ikushima."

"What the hell are you talking about, Hanbara? We should treat this as our chance, because if we get famous enough we might be able to get our own spin-off! Right, Ikushima?"

"Even with that said, but the specs here are pretty low quality... I mean look at this, we don't even any words that describes our movements."

"It's like we are in a nameless script."

"No worries! Ikushima, Hanbara. We could always borrow elements from other novel. Said Yanagi with a serious face (Reference from the Toaru series)."

"YOU ARE JUST USING THIRD PERSON! AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT "(Reference from -)"? IT'S ANNOYING!"

"Huh? Hanbara? You are back to your straight man."

"Ya, what's wrong with?"

"I thought you reverted back to your-"archdaemon"-self after the end of the manga. How is this happening?"

"Ah~ That? If you want… **_I_ c**A**n** _A**l**W**a**Y**s **_T**u**R**n** _B**a**C**k**_ R**i**G**h**T _A**w**A**y**_."

"NONONO! That's not what I meant! Right, Ikushima?"

"O-Of course! We didn't ask for that! It's just how were you able to do that?"

"Oh~ that? It's just a new feature the author gave me for this fanfic."

"WHAT!? WHAT WITH THIS UNFAIR TREATMENT!"

"WHY ONLY HANBARA? IS IT BECAUSE OF HER FLAT CHEST? YOU PETTANKO-AUTHOR!"

"!" "!"

"AWAWAW! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING? Hanbara, Yanagin? STOP PULLING MY HAIR!"

"If you guys want I could try to think of something for you girls..."

"Huh? Who are you? Are you a friend of Hanbara's brother?"

"I don't think he is, I never seen him before."

"It doesn't matter who I am but I need to go make dinner now so could you hurry up and do your job?"

"Oh? How could we forget! Right! Hanbara, Ikushima! Are you all ready?"

"Yep!" "I'm ready!"

"Then on the count to 3."

"1..." "2..." "3!"

"NEXT TIME _**Doorstep To AdultHood! Yoshiwara!**_"

"Looks like the girls are getting their debut!"

"Then see you all next time!"

"And thank you for reading!"

"Let's just hope I don't get de-motivated anymore... Ah! I need to say something about disclaimer..."

"Ahem! **I don't own Gintama or Daily lives of Highschool Boys.**"


	3. Chapter 3: (Title Too Long (oO))

"Tadakuni!" Hidenori is shouting the name of a boy. "Ta-Da-Ku-Niiiii~!"

"Hey, stop. It's embarrassing." Yoshitake puts one of his hands of Hidenori's shoulder and looks back onto the street. "And it will disturb anyone one lives around here."

Both Hidenori and Yoshitake are in front of Tadakuni's house after the lecture ended.

They are here to look for their bad friend and are prepared to waste time with him.

It's been weeks since last they came here due to the incidents caused by some weird people, but now their daily lives has returned to normal.

"Can it! Since when are you so considerate about other people." Hidenori slaps off Yoshitake's hand off his shoulder. "Besides, what's wrong with visiting my friend?"

"Well..." Yoshitake points at the object next to the door. "There must be something wrong with your head to call out Tadakuni's name when there's a door bell next to you."

"..."

Hidenori looks at the door bell.

"..."

Then, Hidenori looks at Yoshitake.

After the moment of silence Hidenori blushed.

"OF COURSE I KNOW THAT!"

And gave Yoshitake a punch in his stomach.

* * *

**Doorstep to Adulthood, Yoshiwara! (Part 1)**

Yoshiwara.

An underground city that consist of brothels, hotels, "toy" stores and other convenient stores.

The city has another name, "The City of Eternal Night", and true to its name, the city sees no sun at all.

Not even the light of the moon reaches the city.

So all the light comes from the lanterns on the streets and the houses that make up the city.

"So what do you think about this place?" Gintoki is walking in front of me among the street of Yoshiwara. "Anything you want to ask?"

"Yes, of course I have." I point at the "elevator" of this city. "WHY IS THAT CONNECTED TO MY DESK IN MY ROOM?"

"No, that desk is mine."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Well, if you ask..." Gintoki places his hand beneath his chin. "It's more convenient that way, I suppose."

"More convenient?" I am puzzled. "In what way?"

"Haa... I can't believe I have to explain this to someone... Do you know about Doraemon?"

Gintoki draws a weird creature made out of circles are a piece of paper.

"Do-Ra-E-Mo-N, do you get it? Should I say this in English?"

"Yes, yes! Of course I know what Doraemon is." I tear that weird drawing apart. "Why are you treating me like an idiot?"

"Don't you ever want to have someone like Doraemon?" Gintoki closes his eyes to recall his childhood. "He can connect your desk to a time machine to go to any place you want at any given time."

"So you always wanted to connect your desk to the brothels..."

I pick my bag up and throw it at Gintoki.

"I DON'T WANT THAT KIND OF DORAEMON!"

"Why are you reacting like a middle school student who hid his Ero-magazines in the place that is easy to find."

"OF COURSE I AM SCARED! THIS IS EVEN WORSE THAN HAVING ERO-MAGAZINES IN MY DESK!"

"No, it's my desk."

"ENOUGH WITH THAT ALREADY!" I crouch down and wrap my hand around my head. "Ah~ What if my parents finds out about this."

"Don't worry, Irino Miyo-kun..."

"DON'T USE MY 'REAL' NAME!"

Gintoki picks his nose as he isn't interested in my retort.

"There's no ways your parents can find out about this."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

I don't know why he would be this confident. I mean my desk is totally in the open.

"Because..." He flicks his booger off his finger. "They don't exist anyway."

"NO, THEY REALLY DO EXIST IN THIS WORLD." I throw a punch at him. "DON'T JUST KILL THEM OFF!"

"But you see..." He moves his body sideways to dodge my fist. "I don't see them around."

"IT'S JUST BECAUSE THE PREVIOUS AUTHOR DIDN'T PUT THEM IN, THAT'S ALL! IT'S NOT LIKE THEY ARE DEAD OR ANYTHING!"

"Well..."

"STOP ALREADY! WE ARE NOT HERE FOR THIS DISCUSSION!"

I raise my hand to tell him to stop at Gintoki's track since it's getting too ridiculous

"Just what did we come here for?"

That's the main question I have for a while now after coming down to Yoshiwara.

"Oh, about that." Gintoki stop in front of building. "I'm here to drop something."

(_WHY A BROTHEL?!_)

* * *

"Hey, is this alright to enter without permission?" Yoshitake raised a question as he follows Hidenori inside Tadakuni's house.

"Of course it is." Hidenori turns around and fixed his glasses. "The door was not locked after-all."

"I don't think that's a good enough reason..."

"And it's seems like nobody is at home."

The corridor inside the house was dark and there was no sign of anyone in the house.

"Oi, isn't this bad?" Yoshitake looks worried and was looking back at the door. "We should leave otherwise people will think we are trespassers!"

"Don't worry." Hidenori continues walking through the hallway. "It's easier for us if there's no one around."

"Huh?"

Hidenori sighed. "You don't get it do you...? We are here to-" He said as he smirks, "Look through Tadakuni's Imouto's panty!"

"THAT JUST ESCALATED US TO THIEVES! NO, PERVERTS!"

"What are you talking about?" Hidenori laughed. "Trespassers and thieves are like the same thing."

"THAT'S NOT SOMETHING YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT AT THIS TIME!"

Hidenori ignores Yoshitake's comment and continues to the Imouto's room.

"Wait, hold it." Yoshitake stopped Hidenori by grabbing his shoulder. "Why are you so obsess with her underwear so much?"

"Haa... That should me my question to you." Hidenori brushed Yoshitake's hand off him.

"Eh?"

"Why are you so uptight today?" Hidenori draws a shape of a panty with his hand. "Wasn't it you who took her panties in Episode 1?"

"Puh!" Yoshitake coughed as if he had something up his throat. He blushed and then answers Hidenori's question, "Ya, I did... But that was only because I was going with the flow!"

"Well, then."

Hidenori places his hand on the door knob of the Imouto's room.

"wait, Wait, WAIT!"

"What? You are being extremely annoying today." Hidenori is unhappy with Yoshitake interfering with his fun.

"YOU ARE THE ANNOYING ONE? I'm trying to stop you from drifting into the wrong path." Yoshitake places his hand over his face. "Can't you at least treat a girl normally?"

"I am treating her normally." Hidenori fixes his glasses as he is proud with his statement. "I think and acts like a normal high school boy in puberty."

"No, your earlier actions are nothing more than a stalking + pervert."

"We 'High School Boys' will talk about girls, think about girls, fantasize about girls and-" Hidenori took a long breathe before announcing the most important thing. "...harass Tadakuni's Imouto."

"APOLOGIZE TO ALL THE HIGH SCHOOL BOYS!" Yoshitake shouted on top of his lungs despite position they are in. "AND WHY ARE YOU TARGETING TADAKUNI'S IMOUTO? DON'T JUST ASSUME ALL THE HIGH SCHOOL BOYS KNOWS HER!"

"YOU FOOL!"

"Guh!"

Hidenori gives Yoshitake a punch in the stomach and sends him falling on the floor.

"Why can't you see the beauty in these cloths?" Hidenori holds tight to a blue-stripe panty in his hand.

"Hidenori..."

Yoshitake looks up to Hidenori from his position and tears begin to flow from his eyes.

He didn't care about when and how Hidenori got that Tadakuni's Imouto's panty, but after that punch something has awaken within Yoshitake.

"Uwwoooooo! HIDENORI!"

"YOSHITAKE!"

The two boys hug each in happiness for Yoshitake has awakened his true self.

"So you are going to do it?" Hidenori smirks as he fixes his glasses.

"Heh. Of course I will." Yoshitake grinned in confidence. "Imouto's panty will be in my pocket from today onwards."

The awakening of a true Perverted High School Boy.

* * *

"Errr..." I'm staring at the people in front of me. "What are you two doing here?"

"Ahn? You got a problem with us being here?" Hijikata puts a cigarette in his mouth and lights it up. "And that should be my question instead. Kids like you shouldn't be in places like this."

"Haa..."

I don't have any comeback for that... he's right after-all.

"Hahaha! Don't worry kid." Gintoki takes another shot of his sweet sake. "That guy is just in a bad mood."

"That's right." Okita pours tequila into Hijikata's glass. "He, the useless Vice-Commander of Shinsengumi, and I, the great Kaiser of Shinsengumi, have just lost our pla-"

"JUST WHO ARE YOU CALLING USELESS AND KAISER?!" Hijikata smashes Okita's face into his glass of tequila. "AND DON'T JUST POUR RANDOM THINGS INTO MY CUP!"

"It's not random." Okita starts to wipe the blood and broken glass off his face. "It's tequila."

"THEN YOU DRINK IT INSTEAD!" Hijikata smashes Okita's face into the bottle of tequila.

"Oi, kid." Gintoki pour another glass of sweet sake. "Are you alright?"

(_THAT'S NOT HOW YOU SHOW YOUR CONCERN TO OTHER PEOPLE!_)

"Hey, perm head. You shouldn't drink too much." Hijikata takes the Gintoki's glass away and gives it to the waiter. "Otherwise you won't be able to pay..."

(_Oh, he's being considerate today... why?_)

"Don't worry about it." Gintoki calls the waiter to make another order and the waiter brought a big bottle with an 'Oni' label on it. "I told them to place the bill under your name."

"LIKE HELL I WILL PAY FOR YOU!" Hijikata smashes the 'Oni' bottle onto Gintoki's head. "YOU PAY FOR YOUR OWN DRINK!"

"Eh?" Blood starts to flow down from Gintoki's head. "I thought you were the 'Useless Vice-Commander who only pays for his subordinates' bill'."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING USELESS?!" Hijikata grabs Gintoki by his collar. "AND I WAS NEVER CALLED BY THAT! STOP GIVING ME WEIRD NAMES!"

"..."

(_Woah... He looks totally fine to me..._)

.=.=.=.=.=.

"Well, back to the topic. It's not much of a big deal." After beating up the other two, Hijikata lights up another cigarette. "We just lost our place to stay."

(_Sorry, I don't know about you but losing a place to stay is equivalent to a disaster to me._)

"It's because of those people called the 'Government', accusing us that we are causing the whole neighborhood problems." Okita gets back onto the couch. "Such as illegally rebuilding the house, making noises and kidnapping young men around the area."

(_They are not wrong you know..._)

"Damn those Government Dogs..." Hijikata curses. "Don't they know we worked for the Bakufu?"

(Don't you know that _Bakufu are the same as Government in this era?_)

"Oh! It's rare that we have the same opinion, Mayo-prince." Gintoki also gets back onto the couch next to me.

"Oi, stop with that 'Mayo-Price' thing."

(_Woah... That indeed brings back bad memories hey, for you that is..._)

"So since our opinions all meet then how about we do it?" Okita draws his sword. "Let's assassinate the people of 'Government'."

(_OI! DON'T SAY SOMETHING SO DANGEROUS IN THE OPEN!_)

"Hey, Sougo. Don't forget we are cops, so don't go cause trouble."

(_See, nobody will agree with such absurd thing._)

"Oh! You are right for once." Okita looks surprised.

"Oi, that 'for once' is unnecessary." Hijikata ashes his cigarette. "And stop looking at me with those eyes!"

"Well, if I can't assassinate those 'Government' bastards, then... " Okita hands the sword to Hijikata. "You can go do it, 'Mayo-Prince'."

"HOW DOES THAT MAKE ANY SENSE?!" (_HOW DOES THAT MAKE ANY SENSE__?__!_)

"AND ENOUGH WITH THAT 'MAYO-PRINCE'!"

(_THAT'S NOT THE THING YOU SHOULD BE RETORTING RIGHT NOW!_)

"Okita-kun..." I finally am able to raise my opinion. "What Hijikata is trying to say is that both of you are cops not assassins."

"Ha, of course I know that." Okita smiles brightly. "That's why I didn't mention anything Hijikata-SAN assassinating anyone."

"Then why di-"

Okita raised one of his hands to stop me. "I respect Hijikata-SAN a lot so that's why I don't want Hijikata-SAN to do something disgraceful like assassination." Okita gives Hijikata a thumbs up.

"Sougou..." Hijikata is surprised by Okita's overwhelming trust.

"That's why you should do it from the front, you 'Useless Hijikata-THREE'!"

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT A PERSON YOU CALLED USELESS TO KILL THEM FROM THE FRONT? JUST HOW MUCH DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?!" Hijikata throws the sword back to Okita. "AND DON'T JUST ADD UNNECESSARY THINGS INTO MY NAME!"

"Could you quiet it down?" Gintoki whispers as he looks around the brothel. "You are making a scene here, 'Useless THREE'."

(_The name 'Hijikata' was determined to be unnecessary?!_)

"You two! I will seriously kill you!"

"Well, well. Relax." Gintoki tries to calm him down. "Don't forget we are not here to have these fun chats."

Oh, that's right.

Gintoki and I are here just to give something to Shinpachi's sister, Otae.

Whereas the two Hijikata and Okita are here to look after the Shou-chan (Shogun) who was left here by the old man who shot at me, Matsudara.

Well, we kind of have to sit here like this because those two said people are currently on the same table, alone.

"If we don't watch out for the Shogun, our heads will fall if anything happens to the Shogun." Is what Gintoki told me.

But since I'm not them, the Samurai's, and I'm just your average High School Boy, then I could just causally get up and le-

"Hey, where the heck you think you are going?" I could see a dark grin on Gintoki's face right after he grabs onto my hand. "I will not let you escape. Let's go to hell together, Tadakuni-kun~"

"WHY SHOULD I?! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" I'm trying to swing his hand off mine. "AND YOU GETTING MY NAME RIGHT AT TIMES LIKE THIS REALLY PISSES ME OFF!"

* * *

After the awakening of Yoshitake, the two boys continue their conquest for Tadakuni's Imouto's Panty.

But instead of following Hidenori into Imouto's room, Yoshitake head straight for the bathroom.

"Wait, stop!" Hidenori grabs Yoshitake by his shoulder. "Where the heck are you going?"

"To the bathroom of course."

"No, let me ask it differently." Hidenori tries to undo his frown with his hand. "Why are you going there?"

Hidenori is sure that Yoshitake wouldn't go to the bathroom at times like this.

It's now the time when the Imouto comes home... like the timing of the manga.

"Why... you ask." Yoshitake drew a triangular shape with his hand. "It's to get Imouto's panty from the laundry basket."

"WHY?!"

Hidenori has a confuse expression with a disgusted look at the same time.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You said that before, pal. My eyes are opened for these cloths, no treasure!" Yoshitake clenches his fist as he speaks with glittering eyes. "And I read it in a manga that the used ones are the treasure among the treasures."

"NO, THAT'S JUST A DIFFERENT LEVEL OF PERVERSION!" Hidenori begins to worry. "Oi, stop this before you enter the path of no return."

"Why should I...? Ah." Yoshitake seems to realize something after hearing what Hidenori just said. "If it's Equivalent Exchange then don't worry."

Yoshitake points down on this hip and declares.

"I will leave my used underwear in place of that!"

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!"

"GUHA!"

Hidenori gives Yoshitake a punch in the face.

"WHAT'S THE POINT IN STEALING PANTIES IF YOU LEAVE YOUR MARK THERE!" Hidenori turns to Imouto's room. "To hell with that thinking... let's just do it normally."

"But..." Yoshitake took out a blue-stripe panty. "I've already got it..."

"EH?! SINCE WHEN!" Hidenori couldn't believe his eyes. "Then does that mean..."

"Yes," Yoshitake stands back up. "I've already put mine there."

"IDIOT!"

Yoshitake falls to the floor once again after receiving a punch in his right cheek.

"Hurry up and put that back!" Hidenori thinks there's still time to stop Yoshitake from awakening further.

"Don't worry." Yoshitake holds the panty up by his nose. "This panty was washed so it's not dirty." He stands up once more and gives thumbs up to Hidenori. "THEREFORE IT'S 100% SAFE!"

"IN WHAT WAY?!" Hidenori quickly grabs the panty from Yoshitake's hand.

"Ah, my panty..."

"No, it's not yours!"

"Sob, sob..."

(Oi, is this really Yoshitake?) Hidenori looks back and forth from the panty to the crying Yoshitake. (He seems like a different person after obtaining this panty.)

Hidenori looks back at Imouto's room and nods to himself.

(If I put it back into her closet then I'm sure everything will return to normal.)

As he reaches his hand for the door knob, Hidenori smiles.

(And after this I think I could get myself one of two panties.)

*THUD*

A loud noise of an object hitting the floor breaks out just as Hidenori has his hand on the door knob.

"'"AHHHH!"'" Both Yoshitake and Hidenori shows a face of being struck by lightning.

The loud noise was from a school bag falling on to the floor by the entrance. And the owner of the bag is...

Tadakuni's Imouto.

She also has a shocked expression as well or rather she froze up after entering the house...

From her point of view, she sees two boys, who are friends of her brother, in front of her room and one of them has his one hand on the door knob and the other her favorite blue-stripe panty.

"T-That's..." Her voice is trembling so is her body. "That's my..."

"Wait! This is a misunderstanding! Right, Yoshita-" Hidenori tries to make a excuse but he's shocked when he turns to Yoshitake. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING YOUR CLOTHES OFF?"

"Well, we got busted so let's give up and be eaten by her." Yoshitake is almost done unbuttoning his shirt.

"YOU MEAN IT FIGURATIVELY, RIGHT?! SHE MAY LOOK LIKE ONE BUT SHE IS NOT A MONSTER!"

*Tad, tad, tad*

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MONSTER?!"

"'"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"'"

* * *

"Oh, Gintoki." A blonde woman, dressed in black... maybe a dress, walks towards us with a long pipe in her hand. "Not rare to see you here." She said with a sarcastic tone.

"Is that the way you speak to regulars?" Gintoki offered her his retort.

She shifts her eyes away from Gintoki and looks at me.

To be honest, I was kind of nervous just now when a beautiful woman like her came up and speaks to us.

"This must be your first time here in Yoshiwara." She then slightly bows to me. "Please enjoy yourself here."

"Ah? ah!" I quickly get up and did the same thing.

She sure looks calm and collected, unlike the idiots over here, and her politeness made me lose my timing to say 'WHAT DO YOU EXPECT A MINOR LIKE ME TO ENJOY' or something like that.

"I am Tsukuyo, the Head of the Guards in Yoshiwara." She slightly bows again. "So if you have any problems feel free to ask me."

"Ah! I- I'm Tadakuni!"

I already know who she is but I still need to introduce myself as this is our first time meeting each other... and this introduction made my face hot...

"Hey! What now, Tadakun?" Gintoki grins after seeing my awkward actions. "You got hots for our Shinigami Daiyu?"

"It's Tadakuni. Why are you doing this on purpose?"

"Well, that's how boys in High School will react when approached by beautiful woman older than them." Hijikata has his eyes closed as he provides analysis of my action. "So there's nothing to worry about it."

(_Thank you for your life experience but I don't think you need to read too much into my actions._)

"I think boys in puberty tend to have a thing for older woman. Maybe they want to submit to those women..." Okita starts to swing the handcuff with his finger. "But if you were me, you would show those women that they are nothing but waste... Hee hee."

(_Only if I become a sadist like you._)

"Hahaha! Women will always have a hidden side to them." Gintoki adds with the knowledge he has about women. Even though he is not following the conversation but it is not off topic. "Like our Shinigami Daiyu here, she will become a drunk dynamit- AH!"

Gintoki just took a kunai to his head.

"You don't expect me to stand around doing nothing when you trash talk about females." Tsukuyo shows a evil smirk while playing with another kunai in her hand. "Right, Gintoki-SAMA?"

"ah... yes..."

Seriously, Gintoki's reply was so soft that even I, who are sitting next to him, couldn't hear all of it.

"Ah, ah~ I'm tired and now I want to relax before my next shift." Tsukuyo points at Gintoki's side. "It's fine if I sit next to you, right? Gintoki-SAMA?"

(_I think that's what they called 'you reap what you sow'._)

.=.=.=.=.=.

"Haa... You people..." Tsukuyo sighed as she takes a bite on her pipe. "I've heard countless conversation among the customers about these topics but it's my first time hearing this out in the open."

"Well, we are here to council the High School brat over there." Gintoki shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head back and forth. "Otherwise they will be fixed on the belief of 'High School Boys will talk about girls, think about girls, fantasize about girls and harass Tadakuni's Imouto'."

(_Oi, you bastard! Could you leave my sister out of this conversation? No, actually don't just bring her in whenever you want to!_)

"Ha! That's just your belief about 'High School Boys'." Tsukuyo looks at me with eyes filled with kindness. "Tadakuni is it? If there's anything you want to learn more about women, then you should ask a real woman like me."

"Tsk, tsk. You are wrong. Women will always leave out some important information about themselves." A man appeared from nowhere had his arm wrapped around my neck. "So your best bet is to ask professional stalkers about women. Right, Tadakuni-kun."

(_No, don't just appear out of nowhere and act all that familiar with me. Just who the heck are you and why are you sitting next to me?_)

"Since I'm a professional stalker so I could even tell you about everything about women..." The man smirks. "Including their private life."

(_Oi, could the cops hurry up and put this pervert behind the bars?_)

"K-Kondo-san!" Hijikata recognizes the pervert next to me and shouts out his name. "Just where have you been? We were looking for you!"

"Ah, you two were looking for me..." Kondo scratches his head in embarrassment and I could see him blushing. "I was always here. But sorry about that, to have my subordinates looking for me. What a disgrace."

(_Don't blush, just die! You pervert! _)

"We have a mission from old man Matsudara." Hijikata adds.

"A mission, huh. Looks like I happened to missed the details about it." Kondo makes a serious face. "I got my hands full with stalking Otae-san."

(_DON'T USE STALKING AS AN EXCUSE FOR MISSING OUT IN A MISSION!_)

"Hmph! That's too shallow minded, Gorilla!" A woman with an eye patch appeared out of nowhere and is now sitting next to me. "You won't learn everything about Tae-chan if you just stalk her, you also need know how she thinks."

"You bastard, to doubt me about my stalking skills..." Kondo is not happy to see the woman here. "Just as expected from my love rival."

(_Okay, now we have another stalker in the group._)

"Tadakuni is it? I'm Yagyuu Kyuubei, the person who will marry Tae-chan." Kyuubei introduced herself, while adding some additional information, after knowing my name. "I've heard what you guys were talking about."

(_You were listening? Just when __were __you guys here?_)

"So do you mind telling me..." She gets closer to me as she is embarrassed to say something out loud. "The people who are willing to trade away their Kin*ama."

(_JUST WHAT WERE YOU LISTENING TO?! AND PLEASE FOLLOW THE CONVERSATION DAMNIT!_)

"No! You are wrong, Yagyuu Kyuubei. You are not following right." A woman with red glasses is hanging down the ceiling. "I think this new kid should learn more about the world of adults. YES, the world of S's and M's!"

(_SHUT UP! YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN HER!_)

"Would you guys mind quiet it down? You guys are making a scene here!" Tsukuyo looks displeased and downed her glass of water. "Jeez, you guys are such kids!"

"Huh? Don't lump us together with you, Tsuki!" Sarutobi shouted while enjoying the sensation of the tight ropes on her. "You are the kid here who only still drinks water!"

(_Oi, oi! You two are acting like kids here!_)

"Hah! I'm totally fine with drinking sake here!" Tsukuyo stands and claps her hands. "Hey, someone! Bring me some sake!"

"Wait, don't be so hasty!"

"Why are you trying to stop me, Gintoki?" Tsukuyo took out her kunai's. "Are you not scared to lose your life here?"

"No, I am scared." Gintoki holds tighter onto Tsukuyo. "But I will definitely die if I were to let you drink!"

"W-Wait. J-Just-" Tsukuyo's begins to heat up as Gintoki holds tighter onto her. "J-JUST WHERE ARE YOU TOUCHING?!"

Tsukuyo snaps and gives Gintoki a German Suplex.

(_IS THIS SOME COMEDY SHOW?!_)

"Ahn?! Do you think I would stay quiet if you bash at Kondo-san like that?!" Hijikata shows a face like a delinquent (_Seriously, it suits him_). "YOU HAVING A DYING WISH, HUH?! YOU CROSS-DRESSER!"

"Hmph? You want to take it outside, Dog of Shinsengumi?" Kyuubei returns the taunt. "Don't underestimate the techniques of Yagyuu-ryuu!"

"Stop, Toshi." Kondo, for the second time, puts up another serious face. "We don't start fight like thugs on the street."

"No, no, no. That's not true, Kondo-san." Okita shakes his head back and forth. "Hijikata over here is well suited to be those useless thugs on the street who are bound to be beaten by the hero in a certain alleyway." Okita draws up a human body of Hijikata. "You could see it by looking at his appearance and Seiyuu..." He then gives a smirk. "See, the genes are all in him."

"Okay, Sougo. Let's go to that alleyway right now."

(_WHERE DID YOU SEE AN ALLEYWAY IN THIS BUILDING?!_)

Then, hell breaks loose in this brothel.

It is because of the influence by these idiots, all the guest got too excited (also from their drinks) and started fights everywhere in this building.

There are bottles, glasses, chairs, tables and even the waiters flying all over the place.

"OI, stop fooling around!" I raise my complaint to Gintoki. "Don't forget we have to watch over the Shogun!"

"Does this looks like I'm fooling around!" Gintoki dodges a few sake bottles and glasses. "I'm trying to survive here."

"Then make sure to keep the Shogun safe while you at it."

"What are you, a Tyrant?" Gintoki points at the Shogun's direction. "And besides, they are totally unfazed by the current situation. No, they are totally in a 'Two People World' type of thing right now!"

"'"WHAT?!"'"

The two Otae-Stalkers pushed my face back in order to take my position.

"How dare that 'Useless ASSHOLE' get so close to my Tae-chan!" Kyuubei draws her sword. "I will slice him right now, that Shou-chan guy!"

(_THAT'S THE SHOGUN YOU SHOULD BE SERVING!_)

"NO! OTAE-SAN!" Kondo starts to cry. "IF YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH A H*IRY *SS, TAKE MINE!"

(_JUST WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?!_)

An ashtray came from Otae's direction and landed on Kondo's head.

(_She heard him?!_)

"Let's just ignore them, Shou-chan." Otae smiles and raises her hand. "We should continue with our game."

(_Wait they are still playing games in this situation?_)

"..." Shogun nods and did the same as Otae.

(_SAY SOMETHING! AREN'T YOU THE SHOGUN?! WHY ARE YOU JUST FOLLOWING HER PACE?__!_)

"Ready... Rock-Paper-Scissors!"

Otae has a fist while the Shogun had a scissor.

"Ahaha! You lost, Shou-chan!" Otae, with a beautiful smile on her face, picked up a glass of alcohol. "Now you must drink it 3"

"..." Shogun extends his hands indicating that he would drink it on his own.

"Ah! There's no need for that, Shou-chan." Otae-chan quickly pull the glass of alcohol close to her. "It's our job as a hostess to help our customers in all kind of service."

And after saying that, Otae smiled and with full force...

"So DRINK IT!"

She smashes the glass of alcohol into Shogun's face.

(_OI! I'M SURE THAT'S NOT PART OF A HOSTESS'S SERVICE!_)

*Shogun has fallen*

(_OH, NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!_)

"Oh, my. Are you alright, Shou-chan?" Otae lifts Shogun's head off the table. "Oh! *hic* You are just drunk. *hic*"

(_No, you are the person who's piss drunk here._)

"Ahaha! *hic* How silly. *hic" She holds Shogun by his face with one of her hand. "*hic*Now I will have to wake you up. *hic*"

And she begins smashing Shogun's face into the table.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

(_SOMEBODY STOP HER!_)

"WHAT THE HELL, TADAKUNI?!" Gintoki quickly rashes to my side. "I thought you were watching over the Shogun while I was dealing with those two stalkers!"

"What do you expect a normal 'High School Boy' like me to do in this situation!" I point out the fact that I'm much more normal than normal when compared to them. "All I could do is to have as less presence as possible."

"Don't worry. I have sent Sougo to erase the evidence." Hijikata got behind me. "With Shogun out we just need to make sure that he thinks Otae assaulting him is just a dream."

(_Is that even possible?_)

"Alright, Mr. Customer." Okita walks to Otae and the Shogun with a red candle in his hand. "This is the candle you've ordered."

(_WHO WOULD ORDER THAT BESIDES YOU? AND IN THE FIRST PLACE WHY ARE YOU DISGUISED AS A WAITER?!_)

"Oh," Sarutobi looks delighted. "That boy has a good taste."

(_NOBODY ASKED FOR YOUR COMMENT!_)

"Ahn? *hic* I didn't order jack. *hic* Hurry and take it away. *hic*"

Otae makes a hand motion of 'shoo shoo' to chase Okita away like a dog.

(_See, it won't work on normal people._)

"Don't say that. It will look really romantic if I lit it up." Okita takes out a lighter and lights Shogun's mage on fire. "Look, isn't it pretty?"

"'"WHICH PART?!"'" (_WHAT THE HELL?!_)

Hijikata grabs onto Okita's collar.

"JUST WHAT ARE YOU THINKING LIGHTING SHOGUN'S MAGE ON FIRE?"

"You wanted me to erase the evidence, right? So I decided to erase the evidence of him being the Shogun." Okita then makes a smirk. "And of course you will be responsible for that. Right, Hijikata?"

"That's not funny at all! Why would I take responsibility for this crap?" Hijikata swings his sword on Okita. "Now since I'm at it, let's just make you Senppuku right here, right now!"

"Oi, oi. Relax, Hijikata. It was meant to be a joke, no need to be so murderous." Okita dodges Hijikata's swings and then places one of his hands on Shogun's mage and extinguished the fire using his bare hand. "See, now it's all gone..."

"..." "..." "..."

Both Hijikata and Gintoki went silent after Okita makes a suddenly pause in his statement. Well, even I was speechless.

Yes, the fire on Shogun's head is gone...

But that includes his mage...

* * *

Karasawa is taking a stroll around the residential area.

Even though it is suppose to be a relaxing and happy exercise, but there's no sign of any positive expression on his face.

It's not like he is doing this because he likes it. He's got a reason why he is out here like this.

(Those three monsters... Why do they always hang around my house for no particular reason?)

That's right; currently there are three people, Kamui, Tagasugi and Hanbara, drinking tea and chatting happily. But the conversations they have and the atmosphere in the house are not something a normal human like Karasawa could bear.

Therefore Karasawa won't be able to go back home until those three people leaves his house.

And to his surprise, this is the first time he thinks the outside is peaceful.

Until...

"'"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"'"

Terrible screams could be heard on the other side of the concrete wall next to him.

"Hm?!"

Then, a strange object floats its way down and lands in front of him.

Karasawa then picks up the strange object and to his surprise that it's not just a blue-stripe cloth...

"What is this doing here...?" Karasawa opens the cloth up. "T-This is-"

Just as he is about to reveal the true identity of this foreign object, he feels an evil aura behind him.

He turns around to see a girl standing by the entrance of the house... but to him the girl is no different to a monster in his eyes right now...

"?!"

And out of reflex Karasawa started running away from the girl.

"Hey! Why are you running?!"

"IT'S SURVIVAL INSTINCT!"

* * *

**Funky Girls' Preview**

"Hi there, everyone! This is Yanagin speaking."

"I am Ikushima."

"We are here to thank you for taking your time to read thi-"

"Hey, Yanagin."

"What? Can't you see I'm trying to do a preview here?"

"Sorry if I interrupted you but... where's Hanbara?"

"Huh? Wasn't she right... Ah! Where is she?"

"Look she even left a note."

"Note? Why would she leave a note?"

"'I'm going to find Toshiyuki. Hanbara.' is written there."

"Crap, we need to go now."

"Eh? Why?"

"If you still want to see Toshiyuki then we need to find either one of them before the dark version of Hanbara finds him."

"?!"

"Let's go!"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hey, what's up guys. Sorry for taking too long on this one (and furthermore it's not even finished).**

**Well, the main reason was that I was kinda slacking off on this one... **

**And guess what, this chapter is actually a version two since I wasn't happy with the previous version so I have to rewrite the whole. There are two main reasons, one was that it wasn't funny at all (even though it was indeed creative) and the other is that it's being too 'Gintama' -like as in hardly any of the Daily Life's characters even appeared.**

**Actually it's the same with this chapter so I added a second story which focuses on the Daily Life's characters.**

**The main reason I ended this chapter here was because right now I'm very eager to write Toaru Fanfic (lol) but also I don't want to make the chapter too long.**

**Okay, there are so many things I want to say but let's end this boring talk.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews they indeed did give me motivation for writing this fanfic.**

**Oh, just as a sidenote. I've reached the end of my random ideas so after the next chapter (which is the part 2 of this story) I'm going to write the main story I've planned since a long time ago. **

**Please don't expect anything {XoX}''**


End file.
